Miyuki Itsumi
Miyuki Itsumi is a systems programmer in Vector Industries First R&D Division, involved in the KOS-MOS project under Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki. Miyuki is an avid mechanic, and Episode I's onboard encyclopedia describes her as an otaku. She is always throwing together new inventions and constantly badgers her fellow R&D colleagues to be her test subjects. Shion's M.W.S. Mk. I and Mk. II are both products of her engineering genius. While she is very good friends with Miyuki, Shion is often driven insane by her constant expense authorization requests so she can build new experimental products under the pretence of the K-PX Project. Miyuki has made quite the hobby out of sending off patent applications to the Galaxy Federation Patent Office, though it's not known how many of her inventions actually have authorized patents. She seems to be rather wrapped up in herself and her work though because she seems capable of completely forgetting about other people, like Allen. However, Miyuki is also somewhat involved in a relationship with Togashi, a fellow Vector employee. Personality Miyuki almost always has a joyful and fun-loving attitude. Although she is very intelligent, she has a tendancy to mess things up, which makes others view her as untrustable. She is also quite clumsy and imaginative, and always appears to be "not quite all there." Xenosaga Episode I After the Woglinde is destroyed by the Gnosis, Miyuki puts in a transfer to the Second Division and is accepted. Her former supervisor Shion, who was separated from her team as a result of the incident, didn't learn about it until much later. Miyuki came riding to Shion and her companions' rescue in Episode I when the Gnosis mounted an assault on the Kukai Foundation when they were drawn to Second Miltia by Albedo and the Song of Nephilim. After Vector's new anti-Gnosis super weapon, the Rhine Maiden had cleared out most of the Gnosis from the surrounding area Miyuki supplied Shion and KOS-MOS with a Phase Transfer or P.T. cartridge which KOS-MOS could integrate into her present armament and use to reveal whatever was drawing the Gnosis to Second Miltia. It is not stated which of the four Vector vessels (the Woglinde II, the Wellgunde, the Floβhilde or Vector's headquarters the Dämmerung) Miyuki was onboard at the time of the incident. Shion asks here where she's contacting them from, but Miyuki doesn't answer the question and elects to boast about the Rhine Maiden instead. Xenosaga Episode II In Episode II Miyuki's role is negligible at the very best; she only appears to have a simple conversation with Shion which she doesn't even listen to, then appears at the end of the game to welcome her and Allen home on the Dämmerung after they finish their ordeal at Old Miltia. She still refers to Shion as "chief" in spite of the fact that she no longer works for her. Xenosaga Episode III In Episode III, Miyuki's role is greatly expanded. She is a temporary playable character and uses Shion's old M.W.S (Mk. I) to fight. In gameplay, she deals slightly less damage than Shion does, uses some of Shion's tech attacks from Episode I, such as Lightning Blast, and has lightning based attack Ethers. In the game, she assists Shion and Canaan in infiltrating the U.M.N., and later guides the party around the facility. At the end of the game, she appears on the Dämmerung and rescues Shion and the others. Upon seeing her, Shion starts to get teary-eyed and says: "Honestly... That girl!" In the end, Miyuki remains working with Scientia. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Vector employees Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters